


Pop it Lock it Frocks and Smocks it

by BeckyDoodleDandy



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Eventual Smut, Multi, deep topics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckyDoodleDandy/pseuds/BeckyDoodleDandy
Summary: Misaki sets off on an adventure, meeting new friends and finding out why his past had been so messy.





	Pop it Lock it Frocks and Smocks it

The spring evening that once held a sense of calm, was ruined. The air warm as it should be, sent cold chills down the young man’s spine.

The sound of the merchants around them, packing up from the long day of selling their wares was deafening, and yet silence is unwelcome.

Takahiro, the eldest of the two, held his brother close as they turned their gazes toward the top of the castle, where they watch as a masked figure set the guillotine and drag their father towards it. His fears soon became reality as he and his brother bore witness to their father being strapped  
down in preparation of execution.

The blade came down just as fast as a hand covered the younger’s eyes, not wishing for his sibling to endure the same pain he would. Takahiro wiped the tears from his own eyes, fighting back at his emotions as he led his brother back to their home.

…

Years have passed, as have the memories of his father, the young boy now a young man, has moved past the heartbreak and anger he had held toward the king instead holding it towards his father. In his eyes, his father cared more for a prisoner than his own children, choosing to free an inmate instead of coming home.

But he won't be dragged down on a day like this, the day he becomes a man, worthy of the family sword which he will use on his first lonesome hunt.

He was set to leave just before sunrise, sword sheathed and bow on his back, a bag full of food, sage and other types of leaves for brewing along with a canteen for his journey. Slinging the bag over his shoulder, Misaki embraced his brother tightly, savoring the moment of peace before the stressful voyage that lay ahead. 

And so, he mounted his horse, heading down the path he chose to spend many sunrises following. Misaki rode often, mostly to clear his thoughts, sometimes just to feel the wind drift through his hair, giving him a sense of freedom he only felt when on his lonesome, or deep in thought next to a river. 

Misaki and his brother were taken in by a family in the king’s court after their father died, they helped them run a small shop in town called “Frocks and Smocks” filled with curious little trinkets from fancy coats to lavish blankets.

…

It took a few sunrises to get where he was going, finally setting up camp in the woods near a large tree and a light stream. He started a small fire, brewing some tea leaves and cooking a small rabbit he had caught previously.

After a short supper, he decided to climb the tree to get a good look of the night’s sky, quickly scaling the tree he found himself at the top. 

Looking out into the sky, watching the stars as they seemed to twinkle in his gaze, putting a show on for the man in the tree, watching them dance around the light of the moon, the one star that gives the night meaning, the one star that he could count on to be there, always.

Even when behind clouds, it shines through like a beacon of strength, to help fearful wanderers to find their way home, or to help make the fears of the night a little less scary.  
However, the sky is what caused Misaki’s grip to slip from the branch keeping him steady, sending him falling down the same tree that gave him such a sense of calm moments before.

Misaki’s heart was beating as he hit branches of all sizes on the way down, hoping that somehow he’d live through the fall so he could go home to his brother, to see the eyes of his only family light up and hug him after a long trip, to drink with his brother one last time before he could no longer.

The last thing he heard before impact was what seemed to be footsteps, hurrying through the bushes, heading toward him as his horse wailed and trotted on the ground, the clicking of his hooves ringing through the woods as he tried to scare something away.


End file.
